


the dizzy dancing way you feel

by angelsaves



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Canon, Rashomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Shiv and Tom's first meeting, from two perspectives.
Relationships: Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	the dizzy dancing way you feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

1\. 

Shiv is definitely drunk. Definitely, _definitely_ drunk. She's blown past tipsy into the world of numb lips, hands that feel like they're floating, everything warm and buzzing and blessedly distant.

"I need to get _laaaid_ ," she hears herself say, leaning hard on -- Jenny? Jessie? Whatever. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," says... Jilly? Josie? "But it's easy for you, right? You just..." Jackie or Julie demonstrates crooking a finger at the crowd. "And... bang!"

"That's true!" Well, it's mostly true. She's been trying to get into Judy or Jamie's pants for, like, a whole week now, but the bitch can't take a hint. It's like she thinks having a boyfriend is some sort of excuse not to let Shiv finger her, or at least motorboat those fantastic tits.

Shit, she's talking. "Sorry, what? It's loud in here!"

Jeannie... Joey? puts her mouth right up against Shiv's ear. "I said, who do you want?"

Shiv scans the party. "That guy," she says, pointing at a tall rando in a designer knock-off sweater, nursing a red Solo cup of whatever the frat's supplying tonight.

"Tom? Okay, let's go," Jocelyn -- that's absolutely her name -- says, and tows Shiv through the milling crowd to where Tom is standing, grooving a little to Sean Paul, badly. "Enjoy!"

She disappears into the sea of people, leaving Shiv a little off-balance. "Hey," she says, catching herself on one of Tom's arms: stronger than she'd expected. "I'm Shiv Roy."

"I know," says Tom. "I mean -- uh -- it's nice to meet you? Tom Wambsgans." He sort of twitches like he'd like to shake her hand, but she's got her weight on his right arm, so he settles for patting her shoulder awkwardly with the hand holding his beer. "How do you know Janice?"

"Janice," Shiv repeats.

"The girl who you came over here with?"

"Right, of course, _Janice!_ " Shiv laughs brightly and tosses her hair. "I thought you said _Janet_. We have poli sci together. How do you know her?"

"English class," Tom says. "So, uh." He gestures with his cup, beer sloshing over the side. "How do you like this party?"

"It sucks!" Shiv laughs again. "We should get out of here!"

"What -- really?"

"Yeah, really." Shiv smiles up into his stunned face and runs her fingers down the front of his sweater. "My place or yours?"

"Mine is close," Tom says. The way he makes the _oh_ sound has a trace of an accent: Midwestern, maybe, or Canadian. It doesn't sound like home. Shiv _loves_ it.

"Then let's go." She wraps both arms around one of his and lets him lead the way across the basement, up the stairs, and out into the chilly air. It's bracing, that's for sure, and Shiv stumbles into Tom.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm great," Shiv insists.

"All right." He takes a little more of her weight as they head down the block. "See? I told you it was close," Tom says at the next corner, looking proud.

"Not bad." It's a third-floor walk-up, though, which, boy, the combination of Shiv's heels and the vodka still singing in her blood doesn't make that easy. She focuses as hard as she can on each stair, and when they get inside Tom's apartment, she collapses in an ungainly heap on his IKEA couch. "I like what you've done with the place," she tells him.

Tom beams. "Yeah? It's not much, but it's home."

"Come here," Shiv says, letting her knees spread just a little.

His eyes drop to the hem of her skirt, then bounce back up to her face. "I'm going to get you some water first."

"Ugh!" Shiv throws her head back against the couch cushions. "I don't want water, I want you to fuck me."

Tom trips over his own feet, and Shiv laughs. "Why not both?" he asks, collecting himself with a visible effort.

"Ugh, _fine._ " She lets him bring her a full glass of water (it even has ice in it) and pounds it.

"Good?" Tom asks, perching on the edge of the couch next to her.

Shiv sets down the glass on a coaster, because of course he's the kind of college guy who has coasters, and grabs a handful of his cheap sweater, dragging him in for a kiss.

Tom groans and kisses her hungrily, planting one hand next to her head to brace himself. He's not exactly a good kisser, but he's so enthusiastic, almost desperate, that it's kind of awesome anyway. She likes how big he is, tall and broad, covering her and pressing her into the couch.

She takes the hand he has curled on her shoulder and settles it between her legs, arching up against the pressure. "Yeah," she says into his mouth. "C'mon, Tom!"

"Are you sure? I mean --" He shifts against her, like he's trying to hide his boner. "Are you drunk?"

"Are you giving me a _sobriety test?_ " Shiv grinds up harder against the hand Tom still hasn't moved. "Is that really what you want to be doing right now?"

"I mean --" She reaches down and palms his dick, and he groans again.

"It's not," Shiv says. "C'mon. Do you have a condom?"

Tom kisses her fast, and gets up. "If you're sure," he says.

" _Jesus_."

"I'll be right back."

Shiv hikes up her skirt while he rummages around in his room, sliding her underpants off. They tangle around her left ankle, and she leaves them there in favor of rubbing her clit. Oh, yeah, that's not bad at all.

Tom stops short, a strip of condoms in one hand. "Wow," he says. "That's a picture."

"Get over here," Shiv says. "Take off your pants. I want to ride you."

He tries to do both at the same time. It's flattering to have a guy so desperate to fuck her that he forgets how his feet work, Shiv thinks, grinning. Eventually, Tom figures walking out, making it over next to her, bare-assed.

"Can you handle the condom?" Shiv asks. She's still touching herself, sort of half-hearted; the idea of a dick in her is more interesting right now.

"Yes, _Shiv_ ," Tom says, and ooh, there's a little bite there, she likes that.

"Then _do_ it." He does as he's told -- she likes that, too -- and Shiv hauls herself up to straddle him. "You better last a while," she adds, fitting the head of his dick to her cunt. "I don't like two-pump chumps."

"Fuck!" Tom's mouth looks pretty around the word, so she leans down to kiss it. Under her, he's wrapping his hand around the base of his dick. _Smart move._

"That's the idea," Shiv says. "Can I --" He thrusts up into her, greedily, which she'll take as a _yes, you can move_. He's a good fuck, she decides, giddy with it. His eyes are dark and full of need, his body strong and broad, his dick just right. "Yeah," she says, then, louder, "Yeah!"

"Siobhan Roy!" Tom's voice is almost reverent, which is fucking hot. He reaches up to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples through her thin camisole, and Shiv shifts her weight a little, getting the pressure just right on her clit.

"Oh, yes --" She arches her back and comes, making noise like a porn star just because it feels good to her.

"Oh, God, can I --" She nods frantically, and Tom takes her by the hips and flips them over so she's on her back, pounding into her four or five times while her orgasm thrums through her like the last guitar chord at a concert. "Shiv!"

"Mmm, not bad," Shiv says, pulling his head down for a messy kiss. "Can I crash here?"

She's asleep before he can answer, but she was pretty sure he wasn't going to say _no_.

* * *

2.

Tom's been at this frat party for a while, slowly sipping his terrible, skunky beer, bopping to the music, and trying not to get caught watching Siobhan Roy. She's -- she's _everything_ : beautiful, brilliant, the daughter of the famous (or maybe infamous) Logan Roy. And -- and coming right towards him?

"Enjoy!" says Janice, who peer-edited his last essay on Thoreau, depositing Siobhan practically on his toes, and vanishes.

"Hey," she says, stumbling against him; her small hands grab at the sleeve of his sweater, and she smiles up at him like a sunrise. "I'm Shiv Roy."

"I know," Tom says, before he can think better of it. What is he, some kind of stalker? "I mean -- uh -- it's nice to meet you? Tom Wambsgans." He plans on shaking her hand, but it's his right arm she's leaning on, and his left has beer in it. He pats her shoulder with his cup. _Smooth move, Ex-Lax_ , he thinks, and tries to cover it up by asking her, "How do you know Janice?"

"Janice," Shiv -- what a nickname -- says, as if she doesn't actually know who he means.

"The girl who you came over here with?" he reminds her.

"Right, of course, _Janice!_ " Shiv tinkles a little laugh and flings her hair over her shoulder. "I thought you said _Janet_. We have poli sci together. How do you know her?"

"English class," Tom says. "So, uh." _Say something! Say something sexy!_ "How do you like this party?"

"It sucks!" Shiv giggles again. "We should get out of here!"

"What -- really?" That was just about the last thing he was expecting, even if it was what he was secretly hoping for.

"Yeah, really." She runs her fingers down the front of his sweater, making him tingle. "My place or yours?"

"Mine is close," Tom says. Usually, he likes how near his apartment is to campus for the convenience of getting to class. This is a whole new world.

"Then let's go," she says. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Tom lets her cling to his arm as they leave the party. He doesn't stop to say goodbye to anyone, which is shockingly rude for him, but this is _Siobhan Roy_. He'd do much, _much_ ruder things to get close to her.

Outside, she loses her balance on her teetering high heels. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm great!"

"All right." She leans a little more heavily on him as they head down the block, but fortunately, he really does live close by, just on the next block. "See? I told you it was close!" 

"Not bad," she says, and he likes to think she sounds impressed. He does wish he had an elevator, though, because she seems to be having difficulty with the three flights of stairs. He'd sort of like to throw her over his shoulder like Harrison Ford in Working Girl, but it is, technically, the first time they've met. That might be a little forward. 

And then she's on his couch -- on his couch! "I like what you've done with the place," she says.

Tom grins at her. "Yeah? It's not much, but it's home," he says, hoping that's the right way to talk in front of someone staggeringly rich.

"Come here," Shiv says, and oh, God, she opens her legs. 

He can see _quite_ a bit of creamy thigh under the hem of her skirt -- but he's a gentleman, so he looks up into her eyes, and says, "I'm going to get you some water first."

"Ugh!" Shiv sounds petulant. "I don't want water, I want you to fuck me."

 _Whoa!_ Tom stumbles, and she laughs. With him, he hopes, not at him. Trying for suave, he says, "Why not both?"

"Ugh, _fine._ " 

He fills a glass (a real glass, not one of the plastic cups they gave out at orientation) with ice and water, and brings it back to her. She drinks it so fast he's surprised she doesn't get brain freeze, while he sits carefully next to her. "Good?"

She doesn't answer, or at least, she doesn't answer in words: she pulls him in by the sweater and kisses him. It's probably the best kiss he's ever had, and he can't help groaning, gripping the couch cushions with one hand, curling the other on her bare shoulder, and moving on top of her.

And then -- then she takes his hand off her shoulder and puts it right over her pussy, under her skirt. "Yeah. Come on, Tom!"

 _Holy shit._ This happens in his dreams all the time, but he didn't exactly think the gorgeous daughter of his idol was going to be so demanding. He's not mad about it. Still... "Are you sure?" he asks, carefully shifting so she can't feel that he's getting hard from her. "I mean... are you drunk?" 

"Are you giving me a _sobriety test?_ " she demands, and God, she's wet under his hand, pushing up against him. "Is that really what you want to be doing right now?"

"I mean --" he tries to say, but then she grabs his dick, and all he can do is groan.

"It's not," she tells him. "C'mon. Do you have a condom?"

How can he say no? It's what he wants, and it's apparently what she wants, too. He gives her a quick kiss. "If you're sure."

" _Jesus_."

 _So that's a yes,_ he decides. "I'll be right back." There's a box of condoms under his bed, just waiting for the right moment; it only takes him a minute to find them, take out a strip, and head back out.

...where Siobhan Roy is naked from the waist down, her panties still stuck to her left foot, touching herself. "Wow," he says. "That's a picture."

"Get over here. Take off your pants. I want to ride you."

God, he loves a pushy woman. He hops on one foot, trying to get his pants off and get over to her at the same time. Somehow, he manages it, dropping down onto the couch. _Now we're both Donald Ducking it,_ he thinks. _It looks better on her._

"Can you handle the condom?" Shiv asks. 

"Yes, _Shiv_ ," Tom snaps, then flushes. He hadn't meant that to come out that way.

"Then _do_ it." So he does, biting his lower lip to keep a handle on himself, and then she gets one knee on either side of his thighs and says, "You better last a while." She wraps one hand around his dick and slides the head into her pussy. "I don't like two-pump chumps."

"Fuck!" God, she's filthy, and he loves it. She leans down to kiss him, and he grips his dick hard.

"That's the idea," Shiv says. "Can I --" 

She had better have been asking if she could move, because he can't help but arch up into her, taking what he needs. _She's got more than enough_ , he thinks hazily, as she cries out, 'Yeah!"

"Siobhan Roy!" He can't believe _this_ is who he's fucking. Her tits are perfect, nipples pushing against the fabric of her little tank top, and he touches them. She seems to like it, if the way she moves is any indication.

"Oh, yes --" 

She's screaming like the good porn. "Oh, God, can I --" He barely waits for her to nod before he's putting her on her back and driving his dick into her like he's been dreaming of for weeks. "Shiv!" 

He comes so hard he's afraid he's strained something, and she says, "Mmm, not bad." Tom has the feeling that's high praise, from a Roy. She kisses him, then asks, "Can I crash here?"

"Yes, of course," he says -- she's already asleep, or passed out, or something. He couldn't say no to her; that would mess up all his plans.


End file.
